


Let It Snow

by mirqueen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arrow Season 1, F/M, Gen, arrow 1x09, arrow year's end, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirqueen/pseuds/mirqueen
Summary: Oliver Queen spends the days before Christmas trying to find the murderous new archer in Starling City and renew family traditions. An odd request from Moira puts her son in a difficult position, but it also puts an unexpected twist in Oliver's strange partnership with Felicity Smoak. (S1 AU)





	1. Bits & Pieces

Disclaimer: I do not own nor make any profit off of _Arrow_. It belongs to The CW, DC Comics, etc.

A/N: An AU story set during _1x09: Year's End_. It was meant for Christmas, but things went sideways and it wasn't until this week that I actually put it down. Thank you _stygian-omada-fan_ for sensible words when I was feeling overly sensitive.  <3 Also posted on my Arrow tumblr blog: [Hoodsmoaked](hoodsmoaked.tumblr.com). _  
_

> **Chapter 1: Bits & Pieces**

"Mom, you can't be serious."

At twenty-seven years old, with a veritable ocean's worth of hell swelling behind him and a galaxy's worth looming ahead of him, Oliver Queen still had absolutely no idea how to take up a debate with his stern, self-assured mother when she set her heart and mind on something she wanted

Today, a mere morning and afternoon after Adam Hunt's murder at the hands of the new Starling City archer, that something was Oliver's honored presence at the Queen Consolidated annual staff Christmas party which his mother and Walter were set to attend in two days.

"I am exceedingly serious, Oliver," Moira Queen looked as deeply frustrated as Oliver felt inside, at last setting down the book she had been attempting to read when Oliver stalked into the room waving a red and green invitation. "It does no harm to attend an employee party at the company. Why are you so averse?"

"For one thing, I'm not even an _employee_ at Queen Consolidated, Mom!" Oliver reiterated for at least the fourth time in the discussion, growing irritated with his domineering mother. "I thought we clearly discussed my stance on working at the company after the Applied Sciences building opened?"

"You can still have the decency to represent our family and your father's memory at a company function," Moira countered with easy grace and authority Oliver remembered all-too-well from before the island. Even if her discipline had been directed at people other than himself, Oliver had never forgotten the sting infused with such taut coldness.

"You spend enough time up at Queen Consolidated to give people ideas," Moira continued more reproachfully than Oliver felt was warranted. "A great deal of people have come to think you'll be joining the company some time in the future, regardless your belligerent scene at the groundbreaking. It has been months since then, anyway. A person can change their mind and many believe you have or soon will. Hearing the way you talk now, I have to wonder myself what other reason could possibly draw you up to Queen Consolidated so frequently. Are you _sure_ you haven't changed your mind?"

"Undoubtedly positive," Oliver enunciated more clearly and slowly than strictly necessary, hoping to make his point and have done with the subject. He had a visit with an IT expert that couldn't wait.

Observing his facial features with heavy focus, under which effects Oliver use to squirm self-consciously, Moira finally sighed and turned her eyes away.

"All right," the Queen matriarch remarked after a pause, turning back to her son with another familiar, unbending expression that led Oliver nearer to agitated groaning than usual. "I'll leave that subject alone for the present time. However, I am still asking you to attend the annual Christmas staff party with us. We've already sent your response and I wouldn't want to put any of the planners out with extra money spent for a seat that won't be filled. Humor me, Oliver, please?"

Suspecting far more in Moira Queen's pleading expression and request than a simple desire to appease the party planners, Oliver nevertheless didn't dare say anything in that regard and merely nodded his agreement. If he required another 'public scene' to nail the point home with his mother, then he could plan it later; time indicated other plans must come first.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Moira smiled warmly at her son and laid a motherly hand on his forearm. Settling back down to read her book, Moira left Oliver to evacuate the room on cautiously rapid feet.

Rolling back his shoulders to ease out some of the tension of the argument with his mother, Oliver headed out the front entrance and hopped onto the motorcycle for what had swiftly become routine visitation to a certain IT specialist at his family's company.

The IT department was dark and yet comforting – despite the brightness outside – when the billionaire headed in, finding the ponytail-styled blonde sitting very engrossed in a tablet behind her desk. Incredibly engrossed, as a matter of fact.

Barely smiling at her inordinate concentration and allowing the tension with his mother to fade away, Oliver finally spoke up, "Hey."

Felicity Smoak startled as though he had shot off a gun beside her, gasping a little and rebuking Oliver's presence immediately, "Don't you knock?"

"Felicity, this is the _IT_ department," Oliver retorted with heavily-buried amusement in his voice, shaking his head for emphasis as he added, "It's not the ladies' room."

Laughing a bit breathlessly, Felicity looked down with some sheepishness as she agreed, "Right."

Taking the time to close something on her tablet – curious, Oliver thought to himself – Felicity finally looked back up at him with wider eyes as she asked, "What can I do for you?"

Already spinning a rather elaborately carved lie in his mind, Oliver put a good deal of playful emotion into his voice as he answered, "My buddy, Steve, is _really_ into archery. Apparently, it's… it's all the rage now."

Turning away to put her tablet down on the desk, Felicity commented casually, "Yeah, I don't know why… Looks utterly ridiculous to me."

Felicity's expressive face and blue eyes displayed a sense of 'whatever floats your boat' that forced Oliver to forcibly dispel a laugh that wanted to escape his throat. Instead, he remarked neutrally with a simple 'mm-hm' to guide the conversation along. Still, he couldn't help staring a moment at the blonde; if only she knew what he did with his nights…

Rushing forward in spite of his humor, Oliver added, "Anyway, it's Steve's birthday next weekend and… I wanted to buy him some arrows."

So saying, Oliver popped the lid off the container he held, pulling out the long black arrow of his nemesis with far more casual ease than Felicity's widened eyes portrayed in her own senses.

"Thing is," Oliver went as though nothing was amiss, "he gets these… special… _custom_ - _made_ arrows and I have… _no idea_ _**where**_ he gets them."

Holding back the projectile in both hands with a pause to make sure he had the quirky woman's full attention, Oliver finished with, "I was hoping you could find out where this came from."

Allowing his request to settle in the quietly-charged atmosphere between them, Oliver at last rolled the arrow up and back down within reach of Felicity's grasp, presenting it like a priceless artifact. And in truth, he supposed it was. Finding this new archer meant saving lives, really. As the new enemy had proven, he cared little for collateral damage.

Felicity's smile looked more mysteriously invested with a mystic giddiness than Oliver expected from most people. Struck by the intensity with which he had brought the brilliant young woman into his dark activities, and the potential price that might already lay on her blonde head, Oliver couldn't help feel suddenly wrong.

Yet it was too late now for that particular concern, wasn't it? Oliver repressed a frown and decided he couldn't change her involvement now. All he could do was ensure her safety from here on out. Besides, he found he needed her skills and knowing assistance more than he thought he needed anyone's help in his mission.

"Careful!" Oliver warned the eager investigator anyway, pulling the bow back from her hand before she could actually grasp the arrow.

A shadow of exasperation and annoyance crossed Felicity's still-eager features while she waited for him to drop the arrow to her clutch. She agreed more quickly than Oliver cared to hear, "Yeah."

Dauntless even with his warning, the IT expert's expectation led Oliver to release the arrow to her fingers as planned.

Taking it with a burst of smile, Felicity instantly began to examine the arrow in her hands, searching up and down the metal with subtle excitement. Within seconds of Oliver taking a seat before the desk, his constant researcher found what she needed to see.

"The shaft's composite is patented," she informed the billionaire, glancing between the patent name and her computer. "And that patent is registered to a company called _Sagittarius_."

Smiling at her rapid success, Felicity looked back up at Oliver and offered up the black arrow. When Oliver did not immediately take it in hand, the blonde added informatively, "That's latin… for archer."

Shaking himself enough to reach for the weapon in the IT expert's hands, Oliver responded slightly awkwardly as he put away the arrow, "Really... Could you find out where and when this was purchased?"

Felicity smiled again, her subsequent head tilt and sigh telling Oliver his question was very ridiculous, but she would do as he asked all the same. A few clicks and the specialist began answering him, "According to Sagittarius company records, that… _particular_ arrow is part of a bundle shipment… Two-hundred units..."

Her face bespoke the growing disbelief in Oliver's admittedly shoddy story-telling. Hobby archers didn't purchase two-hundred highly customized special units for casual practice.

In spite of that, Felicity began to write on a notepad, explaining, "…sent… to this address."

Ripping off the sheet, the blonde handed it over with what Oliver dubbed her 'easy success smile.' Felicity Smoak had many different types of smiles, he found out; this was only one of the vast multitude of bright expressions she wore.

"Felicity…" Oliver began, taking the paper with an unnecessary flourish and a wider smile than normal. Taking a little breath, the sandy-haired billionaire completed his thought, "You're remarkable."

"Thank you for remarking on it," Felicity quipped instantly, eliciting a softer, warmer smile on her face – almost shy, if Oliver was to judge.

Still smiling, Oliver stood from his seat, grabbing the arrow as he made to leave. Before he could fully turn away, he leaned back towards the IT expert to add, "and Merry Christmas."

"I'm Jewish," Felicity corrected in a heartbeat, the words rushing from her mouth.

Oliver turned back thoughtfully at the sudden words, pausing to sincerely offer, "Happy Hanukkah."

Felicity had brought nervous fingers to her lips, clearly worried over her expulsion of information, but Oliver felt pleased to know a little more about his babbling blonde acquaintance.

Before he fully turned back to the doorway, Oliver's eyes caught on a familiar red and green invitation lying on the far side of the desk space. Struck by how awkward Felicity must feel being part of a Christmas-specific party, Oliver frowned slightly.

"The company should really expand to a holiday party," Oliver commented out of the blue, drawing Felicity eyes back up to the man she must have thought gone from her office.

"Um… what?" she asked, bewildered.

"The annual staff party," Oliver clarified, gesturing at the same invitation he had waved in his mother's direction not an hour before. "It should be broadened into a holiday party, not just Christmas. Employees like yourself are being excluded for no reason."

"Oh, it's fine," Felicity half-laughed, the same nervous and awkward sound when she didn't want to get into a particular topic or wasn't prepared for the turn of discussion. "I just go to socialize a little. Make sure no one thinks I'm a total recluse."

"Well, that doesn't make it right to exclude your holiday," Oliver smiled at her honestly. "I'll throw a word to Walter about it."

"That's… really not necessary," Felicity replied, making a very goofy face as she worked through words she did and didn't want to actually say. "You don't have to bring me into this. I'm just fine… Finest fine that ever fined… Uh…"

Intervening despite the amusing word salad tendency Felicity had, Oliver concluded firmly, "I'm going to say something about it. You don't have to be involved, I'm sure there are plenty of others who would appreciate the gesture, so no names are really necessary."

"Well, okay," Felicity bit her lip at the anonymity she'd been granted on the subject. "That's probably true. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Oliver nodded at her firmly. "I'll see you at the party, then."

"You'll be there?"

Oliver bit back a real smile at the higher tone to Felicity's voice as she asked.

"My mother seems to think I can be convinced to become a part of the 'team' some day," was all Oliver explained.

"Ah, I see," Felicity nodded knowledgeably, then stopped suddenly to shake her head in the negative. "What am I saying? I don't see. I mean I understand what you said, and it makes sense, but I… you know what, I'll just see you at the Christmas party."

"Holiday party," Oliver corrected slyly, smile lingering on his lips as he glossed over the blonde's awkward spouting. "It's not too hard to understand my mother's hopes. Although I think it will probably snow in Starling City before that happens… Not that I would mind a little snow."

"You want snow?" Felicity lifted an eyebrow in surprise.

"I'm not saying I want a white Christmas, exactly," Oliver paused, then shrugged. "I kind of miss a little snow here and there… Nevermind my odd wishes… I'll see you at the party, Felicity."

Felicity calmed in the face of his casual exit, allowing her face to ease into a little smile as Oliver walked out of the IT department with a fresher, calmer acceptance of his party attendance, all thoughts of causing a scene in any way dissipating completely.

The day of the party flurried into being with a great, fluttering to-do of activity overseen by Moira and Walter in tandem. After last minute orders and directions had been put into place, the Queen matriarch returned to the son she had literally begged to attend the event, joining him in a seat at the edge of the room where no one was working.

"Well, Oliver," Moira spoke up with a knowing hedge in her voice, turning to look at her son with cunning expectation. "You seem to have picked up a peculiar investment with this party since three days ago. May I ask what changed?"

To the average observer, Moira's question belied none of the hard edge of curiosity and suspicion that Oliver now heard like clockwork.

"It just didn't seem right to exclude people in the workforce here who celebrate differently from us," Oliver proposed with a casualness he didn't precisely feel. For reasons he couldn't pinpoint – reasons beyond keeping his secret – Oliver didn't want his mother to find out about Felicity any more than she already might have.

"I see," Moira allowed with secretive agreeableness.

"Can you excuse me, Mom?" Oliver attempted escape before the interrogation could begin, standing before his mother could even respond.

"Of course, sweetheart," the socialite agreed more warmly than necessary, leaving Oliver wary of who he spent time with during the party. Moira Queen would not wait for an answer before drawing conclusions Oliver didn't need.

Taking a trip out into the hallway, Oliver breathed deeply to calm himself and allay his concerns. Already dressed in his black suit and tie for the party, he had no excuses to actually leave before it all started. Sighing over his luck, the vigilante simply made his way around the floor as slowly as he could possibly meander without causing concern (or more likely, suspicion) from his mother.

With that concept in mind, Oliver amazed himself by finding a clear view of the city through a wall of empty office windows, and a hitherto untapped well of observatory staying power. Over all the hubbub and traffic and buildings far below, Oliver found a strange kind of peace in the constancy of Starling City's populace he had never before felt.

"Oliver?"

Starting minutely at the intrusion on his surprisingly peaceful thoughts, Oliver turned to find Walter standing in the doorway with hands clasped behind his back.

"Walter," the younger man greeted his stepfather with a nod.

"The doors will open in fifteen minutes," the British businessman informed Oliver cordially, turning amused a moment later, "Your mother of course was worried you'd changed your mind at the last minute."

Affecting a half-laugh, Oliver remarked wryly, "Well, we both know Mom likes to worry over nothing sometimes."

Laughing as well, Walter added with a tilt of his head, "I must say I've found your mother to be far more rational than most, actually. But I suppose for children of any age, their parents seem overzealous much of the time."

"I guess you're right," Oliver nodded as an end to the subject, smile stretching a little less than naturally on his features. "We'd better get back before she worries any more."

By the time they reached the main space for the celebration, the guests had already begun to arrive, many employees followed in by spouses or adult relatives while more people than Oliver expected came all alone. Moira and Walter dragged him around the room meeting all the heads of departments and their assistants, sparingly followed by some of those not positioned in leadership yet holding respectably important jobs.

The party was in full swing, champagne flowing and wine swirling while canapés flooded trays around the room, when Oliver finally saw the familiar blonde ponytail bouncing through the crowd like a ball of sunshine. Repressing a smile with his mother so close, Oliver quietly and casually made his way through the employees towards the more secluded windows.

As expected, Felicity found him first, eyes widening briefly with pleased recognition behind her glasses as she made her way over. Much to Oliver's pleasure in the moment, Moira Queen remained heavily involved in an intense debate with the Head of Accounting across the room, her back facing them.

"Oliver, hi," Felicity made a funny, manic little wave at her shoulder level, drawing Oliver's attention to the red dress that crossed subtly over the chest emphasizing a silver leaf necklace and tiny silver studs, the skirt flaring past the hips. Matching red suede footwear with a multitude of straps adorned Felicity's feet. Just enough quirk to offset the basic dress, Oliver noted with the edge of a smile.

"Felicity," Oliver nodded when the blonde stood close enough, a larger smile teasing his lips.

"You um… seem to have… you know," Felicity blew out her lips and cheeks in a ridiculous expression as she gestured goofily around the room, "changed things up."

"I told you it wasn't right," was all Oliver said, lightly shrugging.

"Oh! I, uh… got this…" Felicity began haltingly, reaching around in the small silver purse hanging from her shoulder with a sudden frown and pinched brows, until she exclaimed, "Ah! This. I got this for you."

Smiling proudly, the IT expert whipped a rectangular item into the air before Oliver's nose, gripping her purse in the other hand.

Allowing a brief moment to feel startled in spite of himself, Oliver finally took a better look at whatever hovered in front of his face. Surprised to find a bright blue envelope between Felicity's fingers, the billionaire instantly responded, "You didn't have to do this."

"Oh, I wanted to," Felicity waved him off, the encased card fluttering between them like a butterfly. "It's the least I can do for you – for being so thoughtful."

Caught by her logic and the stubborn will settled into those blue eyes, Oliver sighed and let it go, accepting the gift from her to slit the envelope and open the card itself.

"No, wait, don't—!" Felicity tried to stop him, hands rushing forward too late to stop Oliver's fingers from popping open the folded greeting.

A plume of white burst into Oliver's face as though a gust of wind had suddenly thrown itself into the room, bits and pieces of white, glittering confetti blockading the billionaire's eyes.

"…open it…" Felicity belatedly completed her warning, cringing visibly at the sight of Oliver's crisp black suit decked out with tiny white snowflakes.

"Oh, I'm – I'm so sorry," Felicity apologized, hands holding her mouth like it might run away from her. "You… you said you wanted snow… I meant for you to open it after the party. _Well_ after…"

Oliver closed his eyes briefly to retain his stoic image and opened them again to find Felicity worrying her bright red fingernails already. The brilliant blonde looked horrified, eyes wide and elbows almost locked together before her.

"Thank you, Felicity," Oliver said simply, taking a moment to actually read the Christmas card and its grateful message for his party interventions before looking back up at his companion, "I appreciate you getting me this."

"You're welcome," Felicity responded, the phrase nearly a question.

"I think attacking confetti is the least of my worries right now," Oliver said as dry as a bone, the first real tease he'd made in a long time.

Felicity laughed, really laughed, with a sort of deep giggle from the back of her throat Oliver never heard before. The unexpected sound was warm and pleasant, with that same quirkiness this particular woman had always been imbued with.

"At least you aren't giving the same kind of ridiculous stories you usually do," Felicity commented boldly, leaving Oliver more speechless than he cared to admit.

"Ah," Felicity instantly tried to redact her words, eyes closing tightly in mortification for her slip, "not that… you are… a liar. No, not at all. It's just, _amazing_ , how… _creative_ … all of yourrrr… acquaintances arrrreee…"

The drawn out words came across even more ridiculously than Oliver could have imagined – if he imagined it, which he highly doubted. Felicity Smoak was startlingly unpredictable and unexpected in her mannerisms and reactions. How many times had she caught him off guard with her blunt honesty and quirky sarcasm since they met in October? Oliver had long since failed to keep an accurate count.

"I do have fascinating acquaintances," Oliver nodded, lips firmed up with false realization. "Thank you. For noticing."

"My… pleasure," Felicity laughed low and uncomfortable through her front teeth. "Always glad to clear up a mystery for a frie-friend… friend? ah, uhm… _friendly_! acquaintance!"

The blonde Oliver had chosen to go to for technological expertise looked ready for the ground to swallow her whole. Had the billionaire not seen his mother turning slightly, he would have spent more time reassuring his go-to IT.

As it was, he still couldn't leave it all to sit so oddly between them.

"As I said… you're remarkable, Felicity," Oliver settled for, adding a tiny smile that belied his acceptance of the blonde's many verbal slips. Moira nearly turned around, her eyes practically approaching Oliver and his very female company…

"Of course, thank you," Felicity ended their talk quietly and far more calmly.

Moira turned back around at someone's new greeting, and Oliver exhaled softly in relief.

"You're welcome," he nodded once at Felicity, blue eyes reassuring under the social mask.

Nodding once in return with a mild smile tightening over her teeth, the blonde turned awkwardly around towards the rest of the party, ready to head into the nearby crowd.

Out of the blue, without a warning, Oliver spoke as carelessly as Felicity often did.

"We're hosting a party at the mansion this Friday," he nearly blurted out, stunned by his own barefaced suggestion.

Felicity whirled around in equal shock, eyes wide and wondering behind her glasses and red lips slightly parted.

"I know it's technically a _Christmas_ party," he was able to recover a little, but still didn't know quite how to move forward with the offer.

"Well, it's a personal family party, so… that… makes sense," Felicity appeared to recover herself a bit as well, slowly working through what precisely Oliver was saying underneath it all.

"Would you like to come?" Oliver pushed the words out, stamping out his hesitation. Felicity could be trusted and he had already put it on the line; may as well finish it.

"I… well… that's nice of you," the blonde managed, eyes still wide blue pools staring up at Oliver. "Why would you want—"

Oliver cut across the IT expert's doubts with a wave of confidence he didn't expect to feel as an idea washed over him, "You'll see snow to rival the whitest of Christmases."

"You can't really promise anything about the weather," Felicity smiled a little goofily, blowing out through her lips in disbelief buffered by rich amusement. "Everyone knows that."

"Well, _I_ can promise you snow," Oliver swore steadily. "Come and see for yourself."

"Oh, really?" Felicity challenged him with a light laugh. "You're on, Mr. Qu–"

"Oliver," he corrected immediately, head tilted sideways a moment.

"Oliver," edited Felicity quickly, eyes thoughtful and struck by recollection all at once. "Point being… I accept."

"Good," Oliver concluded easily. "The party starts at six."

"All right," Felicity said in a mix of quiet and some shyness, already stepping back as though she wasn't entirely sure how to end the moment they became so caught up in.

"I'll see you there," Oliver ended it more conclusively for the awkward blonde, tapping the card she had given on her red-capped shoulder.

Moira Queen never turned around and Oliver walked away feeling gloriously successful for the first time in many years.

* * *

 


	2. Sore Spots

Disclaimer: I do not own nor make any profit off of _Arrow_. It belongs to The CW, DC Comics, etc.

A/N: An AU story set during _1x09: Year's End_. It was meant for Christmas, but things went sideways and it wasn't until this week that I actually put it down. Thank you _stygian-omada-fan_ for sensible words when I was feeling overly sensitive.  <3 Also posted on my Arrow tumblr blog: [Hoodsmoaked](hoodsmoaked.tumblr.com). _  
_

I don't even know where this has all come from in this chapter, but here it is anyway! :P It's a whole lot more involved than I originally thought it would be, and a lot more AU than I expected. But I love it anyway. :)

> **Chapter 2: Sore Spots**

Drinks flowed freely and food disappeared like free pens in an insurance office while Oliver stood watching and waiting for his chosen guests to arrive at the Queen family mansion, fidgeting but barely with his red tie and gray suit jacket whenever feelings of discomfort arose.

Moira and Walter stood on tense tenterhooks the likes of which Oliver hadn't seen since Walter's business trip to Australia. Thea seemed happy enough at the outset, but he wondered how that would last. She was notoriously dramatic about family events.

After barely escaping the new archer's trap, Oliver wondered why he didn't feel more disturbed by the distance with his family, but he supposed that was the point. Keep them away, save them the pain of his other life. Save himself the pain of watching someone else he loved die.

Catching Diggle's heavy yet subtle expression across the way, Oliver knew he'd gone down too dark a path with his thoughts and it had to be showing on his face. Popping his shoulders back, Oliver took a deep breath and set the thoughts aside – for the present.

Instead, Oliver let his mind wander to the IT expert whose office he frequented. According to Oliver's disapproving bodyguard, Felicity had not shown up for the party since it began – something the former solider seemed to think was a good thing. In his words, Oliver's nightly activities already put enough danger in Felicity Smoak's environment. All the same, Diggle had promised to watch vigilantly for the girl Oliver so abruptly invited to his family home for a party celebrating a holiday she didn't even follow. For that, Oliver at least owed Felicity companionship with the one person she really knew at the celebration.

At the opposite side of the room, Tommy Merlyn finally slipped in as though he wasn't sure he should have come, his dark ensemble of black and charcoal brightened by the vivid red dress Laurel Lance wore as she walked in on his arm.

Tommy and Laurel exchanged awkward expressions as Oliver approached, something he regretted, but didn't know how to fix.

"So glad that… both of you could make it," Oliver greeted them both with a smile made of steel.

A split second of hesitation passed and then Tommy leaned forward, offering, "Merry Christmas, pal."

"Merry Christmas," Oliver returned, embracing his best friend firmly in spite of the discomfiture.

As they pulled away, Oliver felt the pressure to likewise hug his former girlfriend. While it seemed logical to also embrace Laurel, the history, pain, and anger between them welled up like a physical barrier despite any progress they made in apologies and forgiveness. Regardless, Oliver leaned forward with a light arm over the undaunted lawyer's bicep and a quiet, "Merry Christmas."

"Hi," Laurel matched him for quietude, her breath of a response just as awkward as the way her head turned almost opposite of Oliver's own.

They pulled apart with uncomfortable written all over them, a wordless pause carving even deeper into the climate of their broken relationship.

"So how long do you guys think it'll be 'til this isn't so weird?" Tommy, of course, broke the strange silence with his casual willingness to embrace a bad situation. "You know, the… the three of us?"

Realizing he had to bridge the gap, Oliver forced himself to sound as positive and upbeat as he knew how, "Oh, it's not weird at all."

Given a sliver of silence, the three of them all began to emit the same disconcerted laugh. Laurel looked down at the ground a moment, then took a breath.

Just as she opened her mouth to speak, Oliver's eyes found a sight he had begun to believe he'd never see that evening. Laurel's brief first words washed over and through Oliver, not holding his attention like the measure of appreciation he now felt.

"Excuse me a minute," the billionaire said hastily and distractedly to his two friends, barely catching their startled and confused gazes as he moved slowly out towards the doorway and Tommy stepped back beside Laurel.

There in the next room, hesitating in such an atypical environment, Felicity Smoak stood out like a rare gem caught in a display of plastic beads – not to mention walking with the most awkwardly comical gait Oliver had seen her use to date. Decked out in a long-sleeved velvet dress with a micro-sized slit just above the knee and golden accessories of a metallic belt, disc earrings, and an envelope clutch, the blonde looked incredibly festive for the Christmas season.

Two things, however, stood out as distinctly intriguing about Felicity's outfit; not for their seasonal flavor, but for their significance.

Around her neck, the IT expert wore a gold and diamond snowflake pendant. Actually having to cough and swallow a laugh at the sight, Oliver appreciated her sense of humor. But the most startling part of her outfit was the deep, rich green tone of her knee-length velvet dress and sky-high suede pumps.

Oliver quickly decided Felicity had no real idea who had been coming to her for help all this time, but the irony did not escape the billionaire in the slightest, even putting a genuine smile, however small, on his handsome face.

Two sets of clear blue eyes caught even as Oliver heard Tommy double-checking that his best friend was all right. Felicity hesitated but a moment, then seemed to make up her mind about something and headed in a direct path towards Oliver. The vigilante met her in the doorway, extending a hand to catch hers in greeting.

"You look very nice," Oliver spoke first, tilting his head in subtle curiosity as he took note of the blonde's thick, curling ponytail enhanced by braiding around the crown of her head. Makeup also took an enhanced note compared to normal, lips stained in a plum tinted by red and eyes shadowed with a light smoky look and a tinge of gold sparkle at the corners. "I didn't think you were coming."

Pulling in her vivid lips awkwardly, Felicity just shrugged. "I thought about it when I saw the house. Or, well, _palace_ , really. This place is huuuge."

"It _is_ a mansion," Oliver responded lightly, inciting Felicity to scoff aloud.

"Soooo, where is all this snow I've been promised?" the blonde inquired with a quiet sense of playfulness.

"Oh, it's just waiting for the right moment," Oliver repressed a smile, lips tight from the posturing. At least his plans wouldn't go to waste now.

"Hmmm," Felicity hummed doubtfully. "I still say you can't promise the weather."

"Maybe, maybe not," the billionaire teased dryly. "You'll see."

"I'm holding you to that," Felicity poked his shoulder demandingly, to which Oliver just smiled slightly.

"Oliver?" Tommy called to the man in question, Laurel joining him in approaching Oliver where he had stopped in the doorway. "You okay, man?"

"I'm fine," Oliver answered immediately, brows furrowing minutely. "I just saw Felicity waiting in the other room and wanted to greet her."

"Who?" Laurel asked, facial features expressing a bout of confusion and doubt Oliver felt was a bit unwarranted. He hadn't whispered, after all.

"Did we used to know a Felicity?" Tommy wondered slowly, mind plainly working over their past history to see if he or Oliver had ever dated, slept with, or wronged a blonde named Felicity.

"I doubt it," Felicity spoke up for herself, offering that same manic little wave she had given Oliver at the Holiday staff party.

"This is Felicity Smoak," Oliver introduced the blonde with a mild smile at her consistency. "She's been a really big help for me while I try to understand the changes in technology. Computers have certainly gotten stranger and stranger in my absence."

"Uh, they've gotten better and better, actually," Felicity disagreed with that same silly face she had given him when she mentioned the bullet holes in Lawton's laptop with such casual aplomb.

"Well, you know them far better than anyone I know," Oliver countered with a tilt of his head in deference of her expertise.

"Oh, thanks," Felicity smile broadly at his backhanded compliment, teeth gleaming in the warm lights.

"Where did you two meet?" Laurel inquired, a stringent quality to her tone Oliver could have done without. He had been glad for Tommy bringing her in spite of any awkwardness, but when Oliver realized Laurel's presence at his best friend's side, he had expected she was there as a friend, not as a lawyer on duty.

"Felicity came highly recommended at Queen Consolidated," Oliver explained easily. He was starting to think the lie became better each time he told it. "I practically ruined my laptop and she helped me get some stuff off before it died completely."

"He spilled a latte on it," Felicity added to the explanation, rather more helpfully than Oliver thought possible, even with the amused grin stuck on her features.

"I didn't know you liked… lattes… Oliver?" Laurel remarked, expression quizzical but firm.

"Tastes can change," Oliver remarked immediately. And indeed they did change after five years away from everything and everyone he knew and loved. Granted, he had no real taste for flavored coffees or anything sweet, but Laurel didn't know that.

"You spit it out on the keyboard, didn't you?" Tommy started grinning broadly, a laugh beginning to bubble up from his chest. No doubt he envisioned Oliver testing out a latte on a dare or to impress a girl, as he used to, and making a very public scene of disgust for its flavor.

"First tastes are so chaotic," Felicity commented with a nod of knowing frustration. Oliver could feel the sarcasm rolling off of her small body in waves.

"Well, Oliver's coffee adventures aside," Tommy spoke up again, stretching a hand towards the blonde, "It's great to meet you, Felicity. Any friend of Oliver's, you know?"

The dark-haired billionaire winked teasingly at the blonde, bringing a small giggle from her at his charming humor.

"Thank you," Felicity responded, smile stuck on her face in spite of the odd atmosphere that still remained between Laurel, Tommy, and Oliver.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you," Laurel added with a slight smile, nodding once towards Felicity.

"Miss Smoak?"

Each one of them turned at the sound of Walter Steele's surprised exclamation. Oliver's stepfather looked pleased but startled by Felicity's presence in the mansion. Pursing his lips curiously, Oliver wondered just how Walter and Felicity knew each other. Walter had no real reason to attend anyone in the IT department – not that Oliver knew of, anyway.

"Mr. Steele!" Felicity greeted the CFO of Queen Consolidated with a deeply-buried manic streak Oliver took keen notice of.

"How nice to see you here," Walter responded with a delicately hidden awkwardness Oliver only noticed because of his five year stint away from Starling City.

"Oliver invited me," Felicity explained abruptly. "At the staff party. The one he talked to you about changing around. You know, for people who don't celebrate—Oh!"

Oliver tried to quell her words with his eyes before Felicity went into too much detail, but between three people who knew him well enough to see his obvious attempt, it didn't get far. Stuck in the very recognition she had not wanted when Oliver brought it up, the babbling blonde fell silent, lips taught between her teeth.

"You knew about that?" Walter asked, puzzled.

"I just randomly brought it up," Oliver cut in for Felicity's sake, hoping to cut off anymore tangents that might lead to the types of conversations he had had with the brilliant woman during the fulfillment of some of his 'requests' in the IT department. "We chatted while she helped me find a tech gift for Mister Diggle – a small thank you for his services this season."

Felicity looked as though she wanted to chew her lip off, but she gladly nodded along with Oliver's boldfaced lie. Ironically, it was one of his better ones.

Perhaps it was just with Felicity he couldn't lie; maybe she had a built-in sense of when people were lying to her? Oliver wasn't sure, but he let out the tiniest sigh of relief when everyone accepted the story at face value.

"That's nice of you, Ollie," Laurel told him with surprise, tilting her head slightly back to gauge this new nuance of her ex.

"I'm glad he spoke up about it, actually," said Walter with a short laugh, putting a hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Our employees deserve to be treated fairly in every way… You're a good man, Oliver."

"Yeah, buddy, you're turning into a regular good Samaritan," Tommy complimented his best friend, offering a clap on the back as affirmation of his support.

Affecting a laugh at the undue praise, Oliver noted from the corner of his eye as his mother distractedly met the same boy Thea had spoken to at Big Belly Burger. A bouquet of flowers passed from Shane's hand to Moira's with the typical potential-date-material flare – which was to say none.

Moira handed her flowers over to a maid as Thea and her 'friend' chatted with the Queen matriarch. It didn't look like the younger man did anything other than pay the occasional compliment of some kind, often leaving their mother to fake a small, indulging laugh while Thea smiled amusedly.

Oliver didn't much like Shane.

Turning by chance to catch Felicity's inquisitive blue eyes behind her glasses, Oliver realized his feelings towards his sister's date probably dominated his transparent expression. Breathing in deep, the vigilante pushed the sensation away and refocused on the conversation at hand just as Walter chose to leave them.

"Mister Merlyn, Miss Lance, good to see you again," Walter greeted the pair with a warm smile. "Miss Smoak, do enjoy the party. I'll see you later, Oliver."

"Of course, Walter," Oliver nodded once in acknowledgment as his stepfather headed in Moira Queen's general direction.

"Well, why don't we get some drinks?" Tommy mentioned to Laurel for Oliver and Felicity's sakes.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Laurel concurred, smile still a bit forced, but accepting. Oliver had the strangest feeling her evening wasn't going quite the way she expected.

"Yeah, I'll catch you guys when I give the toast," Oliver nodded his agreement, smiling for effect.

"It was nice to meet you, Felicity," Laurel said farewell to the IT expert.

"Don't let this guy get you in too much trouble, okay?" Tommy told the blonde with a little grin. Oliver nearly rolled his eyes as the joke.

"Um, sure thing," Felicity agreed with a firm upswing of her arm, fist clenched playfully.

Laughing more genuinely at the gesture, the pair took off into the crowd arm-in-arm to find their beverages.

In the absence of so much chatter, Felicity and Oliver both turned silent and awkward, not for the first time in their acquaintance. Searching for topics of conversation was neither Oliver's forte nor his preference, but he felt Felicity deserved that much.

"Are you hungry?" Oliver found himself asking, a sense of foolishness enveloping him as he repeated the ridiculous question in his mind.

"I… actually am," Felicity confirmed, surprise blooming into being on her face. "Huh, I didn't even realize it."

Exhaling the briefest puff of a laugh, Oliver tapped her shoulder with a single finger. "Then follow me."

Humored by his sly lead, Felicity allowed the billionaire to pull her forward by the elbow to the central table that had replaced the living room suite.

"I don't think we'll have any trouble finding something to eat," Oliver remarked with the pretense of a concentrated frown.

Felicity failed to reply, but her long-suffering eye roll said all Oliver needed to know about her feelings on that comment.

They went quiet in a heartbeat, each picking out foods from the enormous spread before them. Diverse tastes decorated Felicity's plate, each pick from the pile standing testament to her wide palette. By contrast, Oliver stuck to simple, bland foods; despite his return to the world and the variety of foods he had eaten since coming home, Oliver found it difficult to eat many different tastes all in the same short time frame.

"This is a very big selection of food," Felicity mock-whispered to Oliver, leaning towards him playfully as she spoke.

"Then we won't have to worry about choices, will we?" Oliver murmured in a similarly low tone.

"Well, _I_ won't," Felicity commented more normally, "but you don't seem to like anything with flavor. Just look at that sad, sad little plate in your hands…"

Faking a sigh of utter despair, Felicity shook her head at Oliver's food options.

"I'm not big on flavorful food items," Oliver responded simply, struck once again by Felicity's incredible, formidable intuition.

"Hmm," Felicity nodded her understanding, shrugging and turning to her plate again with a touch of awkwardness.

The crowd around them moved in a mass of murmuring and the occasional quiet laugh to break the monotony. Oliver tried to think of what to say, but he had long ago grown weary with conversation. Action had become his stigma, his sign. He had no backup of topics and jokes and memories with which to brighten the moment. He wasn't like Tommy, no matter how much he sometimes wished he could have his best friend's optimism.

Exhaling quietly to relieve the pressure of his thoughts, Oliver turned to watch Felicity enjoy her food without a care who saw her. Halfway turned towards the blonde, Oliver's blue gaze fell upon his mother and sister who, unfortunately, had both begun to move towards them – the former with a steely, suspicious look in her eye that Oliver knew he could not avoid.

Bracing himself, Oliver warned Felicity under his breath, "Mother and sister."

"What?" Felicity turned to him, startled, still chewing a tea sandwich, but Oliver had no time to clarify.

"Mom, Thea," Oliver greeted mother and daughter with another of his false smiles, this one hopefully not as pronounced as it felt.

"Oliver," Moira met her son perfunctorily, but her eyes immediately locked on Felicity's blond ponytail as it swung around with the IT expert's swirl to face the Queen women.

"Nice party, Ollie," Thea remarked, her subtle sarcasm all too evident when matched by her crossed arms and tilted face.

"Where's Shane?" Oliver asked his little sister, his tone all business and curiosity, but Thea's rising shoulders proved she knew the same detrimental sarcasm filled his question.

"He's around," Thea snapped back sharply, but said no more. Felicity's side-eyed expression and Moira's disapproval told Oliver just how awkward the situation would become if he didn't stop now, so he let Thea's defiant evasion go for the time being.

Staring a moment longer at the youngest Queen's expression, Oliver turned to his mother. "I'm glad so many people were willing to come tonight."

"Yes, I agree," Moira retorted more strongly than suited her personality, her full range of faux enthusiasm muted heavily by the sarcasm buried therein. "There are so many… unexpected guests."

While Oliver's mother had always been direct in the superiority of the wealthy, this snotty cynicism didn't suit the circumstances at all.

"Mom," the billionaire affected a shark-like smile of his own as he commented disbelievingly, "And here I thought sarcasm was _Thea's_ most prominent character trait."

Silence engulfed the four of them, shock waves rolling off of Moira and Thea Queen's frozen faces. Felicity looked like her night had gone the worst possible way she could have imagined, her hard swallow snapping something in Oliver's hard stance. The former castaway didn't even know what got into him; he'd never been so bold with his mother before.

Thea scoffed as if she had expected her brother to finally do something even more selfish and insensitive, stalking away with a disgusted expression.

"There's no need to be rude, Oliver," Moira informed him with narrowed eyes. "I only wanted to ask who your guest is."

"Then you need only have asked outright, Mom," Oliver couldn't help himself from reacting rather viscerally a second time as his mother spit out 'guest' as though it was a dirty word. Felicity was honorable, very independent, honest, and self-respecting; Oliver didn't want anyone thinking she was his plaything or that she would put herself up for the highest bidder. "I've come to Felicity for help several times since coming home and we became friends."

Felicity looked like she wanted to say something, but Moira cut into Oliver before she could do so, "Friends… Really. That's a very blasé term to use, don't you think, Oliver?"

Felicity finally caught the real, underlying point of Moira's game of words, at last making her voice known.

"Oh. Oh no! We are _not_ seeing each other! No, no, no, I just help him with technology," Felicity began to laugh, that off-color chuckle at the back of her throat as she spewed correction after awkward correction, "which is a lot…"

The words still came off sounding like an insinuation and the IT expert add rapidly, "Because he's… not so good at technology. He's, he's not good at anything, really…"

Moira Queen lifted one eyebrow in doubtful offense at her son being described as having no talents, despite her current distaste with his attitude.

"Which iiiis… _not_ an insult!" Felicity moved to fix her unending parade of sore spots.

The Queen matriarch did not look impressed.

"I'm sure there are plenty of other things you're good at," Felicity smiled up at Oliver in acknowledgment, lips stretching awkwardly over her teeth before she realized just what she'd said. With an even bigger grin borne of disbelief, the blonde added hastily, "Like throwing parties!"

Impossibly excitable in the wake of her foot-in-mouth syndrome and the embarrassment that came along with it, Felicity gestured with her manic little fingers at the festive Christmas decorations all around them.

Oliver nearly swallowed his tongue to stop an unexpected bark of laughter from escaping his throat.

"I see," Moira said simply, firmly blank towards the blonde IT specialist.

Oliver breathed deep to avoid lashing out again and causing even more of a scene. Walter was beginning to look worried where he stood in conversation with a banker from Starling National. Across the room, Tommy and Laurel stared in well-buried shock at the obvious discord in the Queen family.

"Oliver, I believe it's about time for tonight's speech," Moira spoke to her son with the same empty authority, her move to now ignore Felicity's presence not sitting well with Oliver, but he didn't know what to say without driving further suspicion in his mother's mind and more arguments between them all. At this point, he doubted he could convince her that he wasn't sleeping with Felicity.

Felicity pursed her lips in an instant feeling of dismissal, her shoulders slowly lowering with disappointment. Oliver hated the expression in her clear blue eyes. It felt rude to gloss over Felicity's immense skillset and personal integrity in such a way, but Oliver could hardly reveal it without also revealing his other identity.

An inspiration hit the billionaire, however, his earlier plans for the evening coming back to mind. He couldn't believe he almost forgot about them, turning to Felicity with a lighter air than just a second prior. Oliver ignored the tension of his family and offered an escape route from his mother, "She's right. I do have a speech planned. Why don't you come with me, Felicity? It won't take me long."

"Okay," Felicity straightened up with jolt of relief.

"Come on," Oliver murmured more quietly, reaching for the Felicity's velvet-covered elbow and leading her around to the large bay window facing over the front of the house. Along the way, Oliver set down his plate on the corner of the table and picked up a glass of champagne. Felicity matched his actions, but stood slightly back as Oliver made his way onto the small wooden platform they have brought in for the evening.

Tapping his champagne glass loudly, Oliver grasped everyone's attention within moments, every eye turning to his place at the forefront of the room.

"Hi," Oliver began simply, drawing a fair few chuckles for his anticlimactic greeting. "I'm glad you could all joins us to celebrate this Christmas season!"

Everyone applauded until Oliver gestured for calm and continued, "It's been five years since the last Queen Christmas party. That's a long time to go without celebrating something."

Many in the crowd laughed at his remarks, and Oliver tried not to judge them for it. They didn't know he really meant every word. For his family, Tommy, and Laurel, who had all gathered together far at the back of the room, there was no humor. Their drawn expressions, even mixed with a remaining distaste for Oliver's words moments before, told Oliver that something clicked in their minds – something he guessed they never thought about before. One more tiny piece to Oliver's puzzle.

Felicity, standing so much nearer, expressed ten times as much emotion in her blue eyes behind those glasses. Something sad and something logical combined to form a sense of realization Oliver hadn't expected to see from the blonde.

But then he should have known better. It _was_ Felicity Smoak, after all.

"So tonight, I want to say thank you," Oliver went on with his speech, pushing onward with unexpected sentiment, "Thank you for helping me celebrate family, friends, and coming home. I missed every person in my family and each of the friends I left behind."

Struck by his own truth, by the friends he had indeed left behind in the broad ocean, on Lian Yu, aboard the Amazo, in Hong Kong, in Russia… Oliver took a deep breath to push past and finish his work.

"I have also made new friends since returning home. One very _remarkable_ friend," Oliver started again, eyeing Felicity without any compunction; he pleasantly noted her immediate understanding and the pink flush that adorned her cheeks, "once complimented me on my… fascinating acquaintances."

Felicity blushed more deeply, reminded of her faux pas at the holiday staff party a few days earlier.

"I agree with that," Oliver affected a smile. "I do have a very fascinating set of people surrounding me. People with a sense of understanding… compassion… and generosity. I've come to know people who are patient and enduring of my actions, even when I'm not the easiest person to get along with. Those things are very hard to find these days."

With their angry meeting still close to the chest, Oliver's family didn't look happy by the subtle dig, but there was a sense of slight embarrassment in his mother and sister.

Felicity caught Oliver's eye with one of her 'I always know you're lying' faces Oliver usually felt a little guilty seeing himself put there. Half-laughing at the thought of Diggle and Felicity giving him those expectant, knowing looks when he said something altogether ridiculous to avoid telling them the truth, Oliver realized he hadn't been describing his family at all.

The two people who were pushing his crusade forward, however unknowingly on Felicity's part, had to be two of the most patient, enduring, understanding, generous human beings he knew. He lied or omitted whenever he talked to them, however necessary he felt that was. Yet somehow, both of them still helped him. They still responded when he needed help.

"It's that knowledge," Oliver spoke again, "of my friends' patience and generosity… that pushes me to my next announcement…"

The audience in the living space and beyond into the hallway and foyer stood waiting pensively for Oliver to drop the ball on his seemingly big news.

"I have a surprise for all of you!" the billionaire finally answered the tension with an even more affected broad smile, throwing his arms out as if to encompass the entire crowd. "Now, if you will all take a glass of champagne and a napkin, I would like to invite all of you to join us in the ballroom."

A hushed, shocked murmuring spread through the crowd at this unexpected offering, and the odd accompaniment of a napkin to Oliver's request. It took a moment for people to believe what Oliver even said, so he added helpfully, "Yes, I'm serious, please grab a glass and a napkin – napkins are essential, ladies and gentlemen! – and our staff will guide you to the ballroom."

At last dispersing, the guests more happily made their way around for a drink and a napkin, many chuckling over the latter item's odd inclusion.

Moira, Thea, and Laurel all stared at Oliver as if he had sprouted ten heads, but Walter chuckled slightly along with Tommy and guided the three ladies – and Shane, unfortunately – out of the quickly-emptying room. The two men had come to share the viewpoint of 'live and let live' where Oliver was concerned, something he appreciated at times.

Diggle merely rolled his eyes at Oliver's theatrics, although an amused smile did flit across his mouth as he headed after the Queen entourage at the end of the crowd.

"Oliver?" Felicity's quiet, surprised voice reached the billionaire, bringing him around to face the IT expert as he stepped down from the platform. "What is going on?"

"Come on, it'll be fun," Oliver encouraged the blonde, a more genuine smile eclipsing his features as he grabbed a napkin for both of them. Reaching out, the billionaire once more took Felicity's elbow and led her through the house for his grand plan.

* * *


End file.
